


My Way

by Local_Cringe_Con



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Best Friends, Dancing, Dancing together, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Just Love Mike, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Mike Sings For You, Mike Sings “My Way” For You, Mike is a Sweetheart, Mutual Pining, Nicknames, Reader is a mouse, Reader-Insert, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Self-Indulgent, Singing, Slow Dancing, Swearing, Sweet, Sweetheart and Toots, True Love, You Dance Together, You Guys Fall In Love Quickly, You and Mike, You fall In Love Instantly, fast burn, mafia, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Cringe_Con/pseuds/Local_Cringe_Con
Summary: You meet a rude mouse with an attractive accent. What could go wrong? Before Mike gets his girlfriend and you are a mouse as well.





	1. Or Yours Too, Whatever Works Sweetheart

_First time doing Sing!_

 

 

You were working at a little cafe when it happened. Well heard it.

”What’s the matter with ya? Huh? Oh ya think you’re tough? Let me tell ya something, you’re trash and you’ll never’a find anyone like me ya got it.” 

‘Oh my good golly gosh.’ You thought to yourself. ‘That is one smoking hot voice.’

You follow the voice and our instantly in love with it. But when you find the person, well animal that it belongs to you suddenly don’t feel attracted to it anymore. It was a mouse an angry mouse but it was the mouse from Buster Moons performance night and well from what you’ve heard he was an asshole.

”Fuck it.” You mutter. 

You walk up to the mouse.

”Excuse me. Sir? Do you still need a second or are you ready to order?” You ask politely.

”Oh, yeah, yeah just one second sweetheart.”

You’re heart thumps loudly in your chest at the nickname.

’Come on get it together (Y/N)!’

”Alright I’ll just have a plain coffee, nothing in it. Got it toots.” He said with a smirk.

Again your heart thumps and you blush a bit.

”Right away sir!” You say excitedly.

You make the mouse’s coffee and bring it to his table.

”One coffee nothing in it just like you asked sir.”

”Stop calling me sir, call me Mike sweetheart.” Mike says with a kind smile. “And thanks for the coffee.”

”You’re very welcome Mike!”

’Huh? He doesn’t seem that bad. Maybe the people were wrong about him. Maybe he’s just miss understood.’

You walk back to the counter and start to stare in space.

’Damn! He’s cute, and that voice. Who knew somthing so deep could come out of someone so small but damn!’

You’re starting to think you might be falling in love already. He doesn’t even know YOU’RE name yet and he’s already making you blush. Soon enough you’re staring at Mike. He must’ve caught you staring because he says.

”Hey take a picture it’ll last longer.” Mike laughs. It’s by far the most attractive laugh you’ve ever heard. 

You look away and blush more. Soon and sadly enough Mike finishes his coffee and you walk over to his table to give him his check and you were even brave enough to put your number on it with your name and a a little heart. Like in the those cheesy romantic movies. Mike doesn’t look at all surprised by your actions. Like he expected it to happen and that kind of make you upset.

’Looks like he gets girls a lot. He does have a lot of charm to him.’

You walk back to the counter and you see Mike walk over to you. He laughs again.

”Thanks sweetheart.” He comes in close to your ear and whispers “I’ll be sure to give you a call. You sure caught my attention toots.” 

And then in a second he’s gone.

 

 

 

 


	2. When He Calls

You were in the middle of sleeping when you hear your phone go off. “My Way” by Frank Sinatra always played when you got a text or call. Pissed off at the present moment, you angrily answer not knowing who it was.

”Hello?”

”Hey sweetheart.”

Shocked that you answered the phone so angrily, at you’re crush no less.

”Why are you calling so late?”

‘Not that I mind’ 

“Was trying to sleep but after an hour of trying I said screw it and decided to call ya to see if ya could talk me to sleep. Not that I find ya boring or anything I just want a sweet voice to send me to sleep. Could ya do that for me sweetheart?”

’Awe how sweet he wants me to put him to sleep.’

”Alright, I can do that. So my day was pretty boring up until a certain mouse came into the cafe.” You quietly. “He walks in with a strut and then he starts yelling at the person in front of him because he’s taking forever. For the first time that day I laughed. As he was yelling I had to follow the voice of an absolute angel and i came to find it was the mouse from T.V. Then I got sad for a second because people say that this mouse is an asshole and shouldn’t be trusted. But then you said thank you for the coffee and gave me a kind smile. I knew there had to be somthing deeper to this guy. Which then gave me the idea of giving him my number. So I gave him my number and my name and after he left I was giddy because he said he’d call me later. Then later came and I’m now talking to him, and I honestly couldn’t be happier to hear his voice again.”

”Awe thank ya sweetheart. Ya know I know we just met but I think we should hang out. What do ya say?”

’Oh my God, Oh my God!!!’

”Absolutely, I’d love to hang out with you Mike.”

”Great! How’s about tomorrow afternoon?”

”Sounds perfect! Oh, do you still need me to help you sleep?”

”Nah. Just keep me on the line, yeah?”

”Sure thing Mike.”

You soon fell asleep to sound of Mikes breathing with a huge smile on your face.

’This Mike guy is such a sweetheart how could anyone say he’s anything else. Well they’re loss my gain!’

Mike chuckles into the phone and says.

”Goodnight (Y/N) I’ll see ya tomorrow.”

And with that he him too was feeling sleepy and soon he found himself dreaming of you and him hanging together.

’God I’m falling already. Oh (Y/N) what are ya doing to me.’

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?


End file.
